Big Time Competition
by DRGLEEK100
Summary: **SMUT** The BTR guys have always been competitive... and when it comes to their SIZE, it's no differant. Who will win? And will a little freindly competition lead to more?  NOT related to my other story, Big Time Lovers in any way!
1. Chapter 1

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were always having a completion of sorts. Whether they were playing hockey, picking up girls, singing and hitting notes… it didn't matter… they always had to see who the best was. Logan was the smartest of the guys, so he always won intellectual challenges. Carlos was the most athletic. James had the most swagger and charisma. And Kendall was the nicest. They all had traits that, up till now, made them seem to be pretty close completion. The hard thing was that in their own ways…. The guys were all pretty equal. One wasn't better than the other when you factored in everything. They balanced each other out.

While sitting around on one of their rare days off the guys wanted a little completion.

"Let's do a skate boarding obstacle course in Palm Woods Park!" Carlos suggested

"No! You always win when we skate!" Logan hated athletics.

"I bet you guys anything that I can score more girls phone numbers than you!" James said. Girls fell all over him, even if he didn't want them to….

"No… I'm with Jo, and that isn't fair… it doesn't feel right flirting around." Kendall defended himself.

"You guys. We've done everything there is to do. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses to well… no competition is fun anymore!" Logan was right… and the others knew it.

After they all sat thinking, James came up with an idea. He didn't know if the others would go for it… but it was something that he'd been wanting to do for a long time.

"Hey! I know something that we've never done…" James said cautiously to avoid what could potentially end up with him getting beaten up. "… A size contest."

"What?" Kendall asked, confused.

"A… SIZE contest…" James slowly motioned to his crotch.

"ohhhhhhhh…." Kendall looked to see Logan's and Carlos's facial expressions. The idea of seeing the others naked intrigued him. But he didn't want to say anything if they weren't into it.

"I don't know…" Logan said. He secretly wanted to, but he didn't want to seem desperate.

"Why not! Afraid you'll lose?" James teased, hoping to persuade the others.

"You know what!"Carlos said standing up. "Let's do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Knight and Katie were having a girl's night at the movies on Friday. That's when the guys decided to hold their competition. James wasn't worried in the least. For the competitions sake he knew he was probably bigger than his friends. He'd seen "those" movies before and he could easily rival the guys in them. He was also really excited that they had agreed to get naked together! He'd always wanted to see them naked, especially Kendall.

Kendall on the other hand wasn't so sure he wanted to follow through with it. He was dating Jo, and he loved her. The idea of seeing another dude naked intrigued him, but he didn't know why! He wasn't gay… …was he?

Logan's stomach was in knots. He'd never seen anyone else's, but always thought he was kinda small. Statistically speaking, though, for a guy of his height, age and weight, his dick was average. He just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the others.

Carlos was so excited about this little contest that he couldn't stand it! He wasn't sure why, but the thought of his 3 best friends all hanging out together… naked… seemed so natural. Organic. Why hadn't they done this before? Despite years of hockey practice together the guys never showered together, or had never seen each other naked. It was weird if you thought about.

The boys all waved goodbye to Mrs. Knight and Katie, and as soon as the door to apartment 2J shut James said,

"Let's get this show on the road!" he was about to unbutton his jeans when Kendall stopped him.

"Hold on! Is everyone sure they want to go through with this!" part of him was hoping one of them would speak up, but the others just nodded in support.

James pulled his shirt over his head revealing his rock hard, square pecks and washboard abs.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, still fully clothed.

"Uh… getting naked…" James said smiling.

"Oh. Completely?" kendall asked.

"Well yeah!" Carlos yelled. The others all turned to see that he was already standing in his duckie print boxers. His light brown skin was radiant under the florescent lights. The light above him created shadows off his muscles, defining them even more.

The other guys stripped down to their under wear. Logan had on tighty whities. The white underwear really accentuated Logan's tight little ass. It was small, but plump and round.

Kendall had navy blue boxer briefs they were kind of loose on his form. Despite the loose fit, you could see he had something to work with hiding under them. For a split second James was worried. _NOPE! I know I'll be bigger! _James thought.

James had neon pink and black zebra print boxer briefs on. They were skin tight and you could see his huge bulge. The other guys couldn't take their eyes off it.

"Damn!" Carlos laughed

"Well…I think we know who wins!" Logan said, starting to pull his pants back up.

"What! No! Come on guys! Undies off!" James egged the others on as let his fall to the floor.

"Holy fucking hell" Kendall said, stunned at what he, Logan, and Carlos saw before them.

**MUAHHHAHAHAHA! You're gonna have to wait to find out exactly what they saw!** =)


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHAHA, sorry to make yall have to wait! Here goes!**

"Extremely well endowed" would be an understatement when it came to James Diamond's cock. "Hung like a race horse" wouldn't even do it justice.

"Stop gawking! It's just a dick… you all have one!" James laughed

"Not like that we don't!" Kendall said.

James's asset was stunning. Long and thick. It had only a slight curve to it as it hung between his legs. His huge ball sac was the perfect backdrop for it. Mathematical Logan couldn't even begin to guess its length or circumference. After a few moments more of silence and starring, Carlos said,

"Ok! I'm just gonna say what's on ALL of our minds… that thing is fucking beautiful!"

"Well thanks! Now let's see yours!" James winked.

Carlos was the second to pull his boxers down. His dick was short, but incredibly thick. He had black pubic hair that rose up in a little line to his navel and surrounded his belly button. His balls were average size and tight.

"Mine wouldn't even be as big as yours if I was erect!" Carlos said. He had a great sense of humor.

Pleased that Carlos wasn't huge, Logan went next. Logan's dick wasn't long, bust wasn't tiny by any means… It hung slightly curved and was completely free of any hair.

"Don't laugh!" Logan said adjusting his balls.

James was smiling, but he wasn't laughing. He thought Logan's little dick was really… cute!

"I'm a grower! It gets way bigger when I get an erection!" he said trying to justify his size.

"Ok… well then let's see it!" James said. "Get it hard!"

"uh…. Ok…" Logan slowly turned his back to the others as he started to work his meat in his right hand.

"Come on Ken! Your last!" Carlos said.

Still hesitant Kendall pulled his underwear down. His penis was actually very big. It wasn't as thick as James's but it could have been as long.

"Wow. Looks like I have some competition after all…" James said, smiling. He knew Kendall would have a beautiful cock.

A slightly wet slapping sound came from the corner of the room… Carlos had started massaging his dick.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing!" Kendall asked, shocked.

"Why should Logan be the only one allowed to get hard! Mine grows quite a bit too!" Carlos said, justifying his actions.

"That makes sense…" James said grabbing his own piece of meat and pulling at it.

"Hey! Since were' all so horny… maybe we should have a part 2 of this little contest… wanna see who can jack off the best!"

"James. Let's not cross any boundaries here!" Kendall said, this situation was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Yeah… plus I'm having a hard time getting mine up." Logan said turning around to reveal his slightly bigger but still limp penis.

"Oh... need a little help?" James said with a sparkle in his eye as he dropped to his knees in front of Logan.

**OH NOOOOOOOOO! Another cliff hanger? OH! I'm evil, huh? lolol **

**Please Keep your comments and posts coming, I love hearing what yall think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's in the mood for some SMUTT!**

As James went to town on Logan's dick, Carlos and Kendall looked at each other in shock… they had always thought James might be gay… but this was real. Happening right in front of them! And why wasn't Logan saying anything? Or stopping him?

"That feels good, now, doesn't it Logan?" James purred, while taking a break from sucking Logan to stroke himself.

"whaaa… yeah." Logan moaned out, looking down at James big brown eyes. James wet, warm mouth felt like ecstasy on his dick. The way he worked his tongue… _where did James learn this? No! A talent this good can't be taught… he was born to suck cock. _

"Does the fact that THAT turns me on, make me gay?" Carlos asked, unable to look away from his friends; His own dick in hand, growing with the scene.

"Yes!" Kendall said.

"No!" James said.

"You guys. Come on! Let's just have a little fun. It doesn't make you gay… we are in our sexual primes here. Guys, girls, does it really matter? We can't let these precious years of hard core dirty sex go to waste!" James answered. Standing up and planting a smooth kiss on Logan's lips.

Logan closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He actually kissed James back! The two were quickly in a full on make out session. Their firm nude bodies pressing against each other. James was much taller than Logan, so he was leaning forward, his tight ass right in Kendall's face.

"Gross! Come on guys! Seriously? Logan? What the hell?" Kendall was furious. How could they be so easily giving themselves up like this? He and Jo had been dating for over a year and still hadn't had sex. He was fine with it. They BOTH wanted to wait.

"I don't mean to interrupt… but you know how I'm a bit of a daredevil, ya?" Carlos said, making his way over to the kissin' couple.

"Hey baby!" Logan said pulling Carlos in for a kiss. James and Logan took turns kissing Carlos then going back to each other's soft lips. The three of them were in one tangled mess.

_I don't believe this! _Kendall thought, sitting down on the couch.

"Wait…." Carlos said. Pulling away from the wettest kiss he'd ever received.

_Finally! Some gets a grip!_ Kendall thought happily.

"I wanna get fucked!" Carlos yelled out loud.

_Oh. My. God. _Apparently Kendall didn't know his friend like he thought he did.

"Ok, you little dick craver! Who do you wanna try and take?" James asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well… your cock freaks me out. It's like… a monster. I'm positive I'll be paralyzed from the legs down if I attempt to ride that thing." Carlos said dropping to his knees to examine the specimen.

"Oh come on! Be a man!" James said, shoving his dick into Carlos's mouth, gagging him. Saliva and James's precum trickled down to the floor.

Carlos managed to get James half way into his mouth, but James's huge head hit the back of his throat and caused him to gag again.

"Sorry, I'm new at this!" Carlos said, going in for another try.

James pulled Carlos by the hair further onto his dick. "Look at me when you suck my dick!" James demanded.

Carlos focused his dark eyes on James. The hung ball sac slapped Carlos in the chin. The sight turned James on even more, making his dick grow even bigger. It was so thick; now Carlos could barley wrap his lips around it at all.

"Ready?" James asked.

Without saying a word, Carlos stood up and walked over to the couch. He bent over the bright orange sofa and spread his legs out. Carlos took a deep breath and opened himself up.

_Really! He comes right next to me to get fucked?_ Kendall thought.

James was on his knees behind Carlos, licking his ass, "just getting it nice and wet for little James. Plus I'll slide in easier… oh wow. This things tight."

James stood up. Placed both of his hands on Carlos's hips. Slowly started pushing his way into Carlo's tender ass meat. Just the head was in when James asked,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just shut up and fuck me!" Carlos begged, his legs quivering from the giant intruding his ass hole.

James thought Carlos was being awfully pushy. But if pushy was what he wanted… pushy's what he'd get. With one thrust of his slender hips James shoved his entire dick up inside of Carlos. He could feel Carlos's rectum hit the tip of his dick. Carlos let out a piercing scream and tightened his ass around James cock. With the pressure of "little" (absolutely HUGE) James hitting his rectum, Carlos released a huge load of steamy white cum. It splurged out and almost onto Kendall.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Kendall stood up in a huff. Then sitting back down when Everyone ignored him.

"It…hurts…so…fucking…good!" Carlos moaned. As James started to pull out, and more gently slide his way back in.

"Sorry I'm so tight." Carlos could barely moan out.

"oh… you're not gonna be tight after this." James said pushing even deeper into Carlos.

"Hey Kendall… do you think, maybe… we should give that a try?" Logan asked, sitting on Kendall's lap, and going in for a kiss.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kendall yelled. He pushed Logan off of him, and stood up again. Kendall stormed out of the room. Even through Carlo's screaming they heard Kendall's bedroom door slam shut.

James pulled out of Carlos and said, "You two have fun, I'll go talk to him."

"Pick up where he left off!" Carlos demanded. "And please… Please cum inside of me!" Logan stood behind Carlos and continued fucking him.

As James walked down the hall to Kendall's room he thought…

_First of all, WOW! Carlos is such a fucking faggot. He's totally in love with penis! And I love it!_

_Secondly, Logan really broke out of his shell tonight! He's kinda a whore... I bet I could get those two to fuck any time I wanted. _

_Thirdly, what the Hell was wrong with Kendall? Why did he have to go off and ruin the fun? Fuck Kendall… oh wait, that's the idea. _

James walked into Kendall's room stark naked, still hard.

_Kendall can't resist this. I'll turn on that Diamond charm and he'll be a changed man… just wait and see. _

**_And yet... another cliffhanger! I PROMISE i'll update soon! Hahaha Do you think Kendall overreacted? _**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE it comes... told you it wouldn't be a long wait! **

As James walked into the room, his massive dick swayed from side to side, and his balls bounced up and down.

"Get the hell OUT! Or at the very least… Put some pants on! Would ya?" Kendall said.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so cold?" James asked sitting on the bed next to Kendall. "We're just having a little innocent fun…"

"You're all having a gay orgy! It doesn't look to innocent to me." Kendall said. By this time he had put on some pajama bottoms.

"It is. We don't mean anything by it… it's just a fun way to let loose. ya know what? You could let loose a little." James said scooting closer to Kendall, getting inches from his face.

"Back off. I have a girlfriend remember?" Kendall said wanting so badly to move away, but something was keeping him here. Was it the fact that James had his hand on his knee? Maybe. But maybe it was something more. Something deeper.

"It doesn't matter. It's just…for fun. It's casual. It isn't cheating if your messing around with your friends is it?" James asked.

"It is, James. At least for those of us who aren't sluts!" Kendall shot back.

James moved even closer to Kendall, and whispered in his ear,

"I know you want me…" he let his voice trail off, as he began to nibble on Kendall's neck.

"STOP. Go back to your little sex partners… I can't believe we're friends. All you are is just a slut." Kendall said, standing up.

"Come on… you know you wanna try it. You know hearing Logan and Carlos moaning over my talents has you intrigued." James said quietly.

"I'm not gay. And I'm not a SLUT!"

"You keep calling me that, but if I was really a slut… don't you think I'd be riding your dick by now?" James asked ever so calmly, his voice milky and smooth.

"You want my dick so bad! HUH!" Kendall said, getting mad… and horny…

"Then take it you little slut!" he pushed against James's firm pecks, forcing him onto his back. Next Kendall grabbed James by the ankles and forcefully flipped him onto his stomach. James's smooth ass stuck up into the air… just waiting. Kendall pulled his pants down reveling his hard dick. Next he grabbed James by the luscious brown locks and forced his back to arch.

"Slut!" Kendall continued.

"S!" he rammed his dick into James's ass. Then pulled out with just as much force.

"L!" slam! In and back out again.

"U!" again, this time harder and making James moan "damn!"

"T!" with the final letter Kendall pulled James by the hair, causing even more force between the two.

_Mission accomplished!_ _He's fucking me… a dude... I win!_ James thought

Still holding him by the hair, Kendall forced James to stand up. He didn't even pull his dick out, but he whipped James around onto his back, and back onto the bed. Kendall brutally went in and out, in and out. James's feet were resting on Kendall's shoulders.

"I'm gonna cum inside you! That's what you want isn't it you little slut! You wanna feel me cum inside you, huh?" Kendall said, feeling his climax nearing.

"Fuck yeah, daddy!" James yelled. Just then Kendall shot his load inside of James's ass. He didn't stop fucking though… not until he came again. The loads of cum started oozing out of James, and trickling back down Kendall's shaft each time he pulled out.

"What the fuck!" James yelled "Twice? Oh dang you _were_ sexually frustrated! FUCK YES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

In the other room, Logan took Carlos's thick dick between his milky white butt cheeks. Their contrast in skin color was stunning. Hearing the screams from the next room, "I guess James convinced Kendall this wasn't so bad after all…" Logan said, right as Carlos pulled out and came on the floor. "Lick it up, babe!" he told Logan, who, like a little kitty cat, eagerly lapped up the warm man cream.

**THAT IS PERSONALLY MY DREAM SCENE! I'm 100% KAMES.** **HOT. HOT. HOT! No? **


End file.
